


Healed Burns

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Healing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Aziraphale helps Crowley a few days after the church incident





	Healed Burns

“Oh you foolish demon! Look at what you’ve done to yourself!” Aziraphale chided, watching as Crowley tried and failed to hide his limp from him. It had been a few days since the incident in the church with the Nazis and it was obvious the demon had suffered some damage from his little stunt inside the holy place.

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Crowley murmured. He yelped when his arm was grabbed, pulling him over to a chair before pushing him into it. “Hey!”

“Hush! I can’t believe you let it go for this long!”

“It’s not that bad!” Crowley pouted as the angel ignored him, kneeling down and untying his shoes. “You don’t have to…” he began as his shoes and socks were taken off.

“Oh! Crowley!” Aziraphale cried. The bottoms of Crowley’s feet were badly burned, the flesh red and bloody looking. “How could you stand to walk on these?”

The demon shrugged, looking away to try and hide his embarrassment. “I dunno…”

Aziraphale sighed, taking one of his feet into his hands. He focused on the wounded flesh, using a miracle to heal the flesh and skin over. He then set it down to heal the other, nodding in satisfaction when finished. “Try to stand now,” he said.

Crowley sighed but moved to do as he was told. He stood up, smiling a little as he lifted one foot and then the other. “Oh…”

“You see? You should have told me how bad it was right away! I would have healed,” Aziraphale said.

The demon could only hum, adjusting the brim of his hat just so. “Thanks, angel.”

“Always, Crowley.”


End file.
